The Forgotten Court
by KaliKane
Summary: Three mysterious figures show up the House Of Wind, who claim to be from a court long ago forgotten. Azriel doesn’t even know these people, why does he trust them so much? And why is he drawn to a certain High Lady he knows he should be wary of?
1. Chapter One

Velaris has been rebuilding for months now, but still buildings were left in shambles and families were left without homes.

Three cloaked figures made their way through the bustling streets of the city of starlight. Their boots kicking up dust as they crept hurriedly through alleys leading toward a particular house high above the city.

_The House Of Wind _it was called, and it was rumoured that High Lord Rhysand And High Lady Feyre lived there.

The leader of the three figures knocked on the door, waiting a few moments for an answer. The door opened wide revealing a wraith like woman who raised a eyebrow at their presence. The leader slipped of her hood, revealing a young woman with brown hair and striking orange eyes.

"Hello there," the woman said bowing her head slightly, "we have come to request a meeting with the High Lord and Lady, it is of upmost urgency."

The door shut in their faces.

The three figures looked as if they had no clue what to do, shrugging at each other's questioning looks. The door shot open again revealing a young looking man with dark hair and indigo eyes.

"High Lord?" The woman questioned. The man doned a bright and welcoming smile, but it still didn't hide the confusion in his eyes; especially as his eyes strayed to the golden crown nestled in her hair.

"This may seem strange, but we have an awful long story to tell and it's quite cold out here, may we come in?"

Rhys didn't know what he was thinking inviting in three strangers. Watching them as they filed into his living room each removing their cloaks revealing a striking person underneath. Rhys studied each of them in turn. One was a man with long white hair, dark skin, striking orange and gold eyes that looked to have some yellow mixed in. His features and movements were much like a cats, he seemed to prowel across the room. Then there was a young woman with long brown hair tied in a braid or red-orange eyes. She was dressed in fighting leathers, but hers were more charcoal and orange and bronze than the black of the illyrians. And her face was a hard mask of stone, with a determined set to her mouth and strong will in her eyes. And lastly the young woman with flowing light brown hair, bright orange eyes, and a crown atop her head, she too was dressed in fighting leathers, but the crown (or maybe it was just her) made them somehow look regal.

Rhys mindlinked the others, calling them down to the living room as the three took a seat on the plush couch. Amren was the first to arrive, fixing the group with an acusitory glare; if it bothered the group they didn't show it. Mor came next, leaning up against the wall facing them, but looking at Rhys, watching his reaction. Feyre came down last, they had just been discussing the rebuilding happening in other courts when Nuala whispered of company at the door. Cassian was in the Illyrian camps with Nesta and Azriel was surveying in the Court Of Nightmares.

Now that everyone was here, Rhys started, "you said you had a story, tell it."

The woman with the crown began, "I know you would have no memory, no books or maps of us, your ancestors did well on that, but I'll ask anyway. Have you ever heard of the Dusk Court?"

"There's no such thing." Amren accused.

"There is, but it would have been wiped from your memory long ago. Your ancestors threw a hissy fit when we crowned a High Lady, not a Lord. They shut us out, acted as if we never existed, but we do and always have."

"And who are you?" Feyre said in a quiet but strong voice.

"I am Annalise, High Lady of the Dusk Court, and with me is the head general and commander of my armies Lilith," she gestured with her hand toward the stone face woman, " and my second in command, Ezra."

"And why should we believe any of the shit you're spouting." Mor says pushing up from the wall and walking toward the group. The three looked at each other.

"Do you have any old maps?"

Indeed they did, Mor went to the library to find the oldest map they had, dating back over a millennium. Annalise stepped up to the map once it was hung up on the wall, reaching up She delicately pulled at the paper, _stretching _it until it started to peel. And there it was, of to the side, on the coast of both Night and Day courts was another territory, the Dusk court.

"Any old map has this really, you've just gotta look for the seams," Ezra added walking closer to the dusty map.

"Listen, you don't have to believe us, but we are here to help," Lilith snapped back, staring at Amren with a challenging look.

"We came to offer sanctuary for those misplaced by the war until their are homes for them, we intend to extend this offer to all courts eventually, but yours seemed the most welcoming. The most likely to hear us out." Annalise said facing the to other leaders in the room, looking them both in the eye one by one.

"You don't have to take us up on our offer, but think about it. And here-" The High Lady of the Dusk Court pulled out a piece of paper, a map of her court. A spot was marked by the border of the Dusk and Night Courts, "If you're interested Have someone deliver a message here, I have scouts rotating through there every hour or so. I hope to hear from you."

The High Court Of Dusk stood, and vanished from the house.

Xxxxx

"Do you believe them?" Feyre asked, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"I really don't know," Rhys said, sitting in the armchair diagonal from his anxious wife, "I'll send Az to meet a scout and see if someone is actually there."

"And if they're telling the truth? What then?" Mor asked, addressing Rhys from across the room.

"Then we consider their offer."

Xxxxx

The next day Azriel arrived at the border of the night court and the sea. And no one was there, big shocker. He squinted through the bright sunlight crashing down on his face. He turned his back away from the sun

"You must be from the night court." A voice said from behind him, "I was told to expect you."

Azriel turned around to find a girl, only appearing to be thirteen years old, dressed in charcoal and orange coloured leathers. Probably the scout he was instructed to meet.

"Well, follow me," she said smiling and walking in the opposite direction.

Hesitantly, he followed.

Xxxxxx

The streets were buzzing, children were laughing and playing as people were brushing past carrying groceries. Clothes were hung on lines connecting the coloured buildings. Kids stared at him as he walked by, no doubt looking out of place in these crowded streets.

"The High Lady is out right now, but the second in command is in." The young scout called from in front of him, her long braid flicking around as she looked over her shoulder. The pair rounded a corner heading towards a castle. They crossed a bridge over a river, shinning in the sunlight. On the other side of the bridge was a courtyard, full of people and gardens and statues. And just past that courtyard stood A glimmering ivory castle. The scout walked up the guards, talking low. All Azriel could pick out was the words _night courts _and _Ezra. _

The guards pulled the gates back and the scout walked through, gesturing for Az to follow.

Xxxxx

"Lord," the scout bowed in front of a man with white hair and dark skin, who was reading from a stack of papers with his feet propped up on the desk. His eyes flicked up, showing a swirl of orange and gold.

"From the Night Court." She straightened her back, standing up.

"Thank you Letha," the man said, dismissing the girl. She dipped her head and left again. The man stood from behind the desk sticking his arm out. "I am Ezra, second in command of the Dusk court." Azriel stuck his hand out and clasped forearms with Ezra. "And you are?"

"Azriel, of the Night Court."

"Ah yes, I suppose you are a messenger?" He asked taking a seat.

"Of sorts." Azriel responded, ignoring Ezra's gesture to sit down. Azriel surveyed the office. Charcoal coloured furniture with burnt orange cushions, books stacked in shelves and on tables,and large windows with sheer curtains.

"I suppose you have come to set up a meeting. Am I correct?" Ezra asked with an eyebrow raised.

Azriel nodded.

"How about tomorrow? Around Midday?"

Az mind linked Rhys to confirm, and at the _Yes _that rang threw is head, Az nodded again.

"I'll be sure to tell the High Lady when she gets back." Ezra ended the conversation.

Xxxxx

The streets were just as full as they were when Azriel arrived, frequently he had to dodge running and playing kids. He turned down a alley when a tiny body knocked into him.

"Oof," the tiny body spoke, "I'm sorry mister." The tiny body was in fact a child, with long dark hair and big eyes.

Az moved to continue on when the child spoke again, "You aren't from around here are you?"

Az shook his head

"Oh well, come with me, you gotta see this." The child took off in one direction, and Az didn't really know what to do. Not wanting to hurt the kids feelings, Az followed. The kid dodged through people with ease reaching the destination way before he did. "C'mon mister, you'll miss it."

The sky was darkening now, the sun dipping below the horizon. When Az finally caught up the kid was half up a ladder, and continued climbing.

The top of the latter was a rooftop crowded with people, there were lights and music and the people seemed to glow as they danced. _It's so much like Velaris _Azriel thought.

Xxxxx

The next day, about an hour before midday, the majority of the inner circle was waiting at the same spot Azriel was at yesterday, waiting for a scout to lead them there. Amren was already impatient, picking under her nails and leaning up against a tree. Rhys and Feyre we're discussing something quietly, while He and Mor stood next to each other, in silent peace.

"Hey I remember you," a voice said behind them, causing five pairs of eyes to focus on the source of the noice. It was the same scout as yesterday. "Follow me then." She said spinning around.

Xxxxx

The ivory palace gleamed in the sunlight as the leaders of the Night Court made their way inside. The group entered a room through large glittering doors with a table, large enough to easily fit twenty, in the middle of it and another set of large doors opposite them. The furniture in the room matched the furniture of the room Az was in yesterday.

"Please have a seat. They will be with you shortly." The scout left the room. Rhys sat near the head of the table, to the left of it. Feyre sat beside him, then Amren, then Mor, then Azriel. The doors opposite to where they walked in opened and in walked Ezra and Lillian and another man none of them had seen.

"Oh hello, I am Ezra, second in command. This is Lillian commander of the our Armies, and this is Telen, third in command." He reintroduced them, each of them took a seat. Ezra across from Rhys, Telen across from Feyre and Lillian across from Amren.

"We apologize for the tardiness of the others." Telen said, brushing dark hair off of his forehead. The doors slipped open and a short woman slipped in. Her head was pulled up high as she swaggered over to the seat across from Mor. "This is Blair. She oversees protection of the Dusk court." Ezra added once she sat down. _Blair _had blonde hair that was tied back and was dressed in charcoal and bronze leathers. Another woman, with dark hair and matching skin, seemingly materialized in the chair next to her. Only Azriel saw how she snuck in through the other door and walked along the walls behind them, sticking to the shadows.

"And this is Harlow, she deals with, _monitoring _outside courts, and even keeping an eyes on internal workings from time to time." She was a spy then. For both outside and within the court. A few minutes had ticked by when the door opened again. At first two guards trickled in, and then a young woman. She had chestnut hair and a crown placed upon it. She was in what appeared to be training leathers, slightly thinner than standard fighting leathers. She came over and sat at the head of the table, her eyes flicking up and addressing the table.

"Well," She started, crossing her hands in front of her, "let's get started."

Xxxxx

**(Azriels POV)**

The doors opened revealing two guards, who promptly walked in, followed by a beautiful young woman with flowing brown hair, that looked oh so soft. She isn't dressed like a High Lady, in her training leathers, but the crown on her head suggests otherwise. I'm sure my mouth fell open for her entire walk to the table, before closing it as she drew close. My chest stirred like nothing I'd ever felt before.

She pulled her chair out, sitting down. "Well," she said, her voice like a melody, "let's get started."

Xxxxx

I'll admit I barely paid attention in that meeting, only really catching snippets of conversation. I'd have to get Rhys to fill me in later. There was something about the girl, and well, just something about the way she made the room _feel. _Before it was stiff and dry, like any meeting is. But she walked through that door and it was so full of life and vibrancy.

_Home_

That's what it felt like.

The meeting came to a close after a few hours but honestly it didn't feel that long. Annalise stood from her chair, it scraping against the polished floor, "Harlow will show you to your rooms, Dinner will be served at six, if you do wish to join us. We'll meet here at 7:30 to begin the tour."

The rest of her court stood, and with a final nod all but one exited the room.

"Well, follow me," she said nodding to them both, her dark braid swinging over her shoulder.

She led us through the palace. There were large long halls, with high curved ceilings. Water fountains and seats were strategically placed as resting areas. Plants climbed up the pillars by the gardens. It was surprisingly stunning.

"All the rooms are in here," She said opening up a door, "enjoy your stay."

I went in first, scanning the room for traps and people, my shadows feeling out the space in the room. With a nod to Rhys, the rest followed inside. Inside was a room with plush chairs and a large glass table; and there were large doors leading out to a balcony over top of a garden. The rooms were claimed quickly, and I left the room to Check the place.

I wandered, but so did the shadows. Searching.

Xxxxx

The weapons room was on the second level, tucked around the back of the building where a staircase could lead them directly to a courtyard. It was large, with white floor and weapons hung across all four walls, and some stuffed in trunks on the floor. A sword and a few daggers were dumped in a heap on the floor a few feet from the door. They were mighty iron blades with a wooden handle. Crouching down I inspect them, and my hand is about to curl around the handle when a voice interrupts, "I wouldn't do that-" I grab it anyway, "-if I were you."

I drop the sword, hissing through my teeth at the all too familiar burning feeling on my hands. Annalise walks farther into the room, emerging from the hidden door behind a row of axes. "Its Ashwood" She states simply, walking over toward me. She bends down and pulls the sword off the floor, I look pointedly at her hands, and the lack of burning. The side of her lips turn up,

"I heard a story, of mortals drinking a little bit of poison each day until they became immune. I wanted to know if we were the same." Her right hand extended toward me, palm toward the sky. A glamor flickered away, unveiling scarred and ruined flesh underneath.

"It took years, but now I have weapons unusable to anyone but me." She turned away, hanging the weapons up and tucking their sheaths beneath them.

"Well come on then," she says, walking to the door pausing on the threshold, "Your spying will be a lot less suspicious if I'm with you."

Xxxxx

How I had ended up here, walking through the halls of an unknown palace in an unknown territory, with the High Lady of said territory, I had no idea. I didn't talk much but she didn't seem to have a problem with that, sometimes talking enough for both of us or us both of us lapsing into comfortable silence.

"Come on," she said turning down a hallway, "The best room in the castle is this way!"

The hallway was long, and her boots clicked fast against the tiled floor.

I squinted, the hallway led to, _nothing. _

"Do you trust me?" She asked,looking over her shoulder. I said nothing.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." She grabbed onto my arm, and broke into a run. She was strong, strong enough to pull me with her. She kept running and running toward that wall. And didn't stop until we fell _through_ it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**

**So that was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed. **

**I wouldn't expect all the chapters to be this long and updates may be a little spotty so this is me, apologizing in advance. **

**Also I kind of just dropped a bunch of characters on you at once so hers a guide to who they are:**

**_Annalise: _High Lady of the Dusk Court, Brown hair, Orange eyes, often seen in fighting leathers. **

**_Ezra: _Second in command of the Dusk Court, orange and yellow eyes, Tan skin**

**_Lillith: _Head General And Commander of the Dusk Courts armies, Brown hair(often tied in a braid), red-orange eyes. **

**_Telen: _Third in command of the Dusk court, Brown hair, Pale skin**

**_Blair: _Oversees protection and internal relations of the Dusk Court, Blonde hair**

**_Harlow: _Spy is the Dusk Court, Dark hair, Dark skin**


	2. Chapter Two

**(Azriels POV)**

My body lurched as my instincts told me to pull away from the hard surface, but her hand stubbornly kept pulling me along.

My body tensed, bracing for impact but found none. Hidden behind the wall was a dim room full of flowers and water fixtures. An indoor garden. A light flew past my face, and another, and another.

"They're called fireflies," she murmured, keeping her voice low. She extended her hand out as one landed on it, "Aren't they just, magical?" I had to agree, they moved slowly throughout the room, stopping and resting on plants. She released my arm and begun walking after her. The ceilings in the room were high, and a waterfall ran from the top on one side of the room. She stopped at a wooden bench, flopping down onto it, losing all courtly grace. She tapped the spot beside her, and gave me an expectant look. I hid my smile and sat down beside her. For a few moments we sat in silence, taking in the beauty around us.

"Tell me, What's it like in Velaris?" She spoke up.

I shrugged at first, then decided on a better answer, "Velaris is wonderful, full of art and music and everything. It's kind of like coming home, it feels welcoming. It's a lot like here actually, full of life and colour. And it's one of the few places I can walk down the street without being sneered at." I was surprised at the last few lines that flew out of my mouth. Looking back, I had not been sneered at once while I was here, gawked at maybe, but not sneered.

She smiled at that, the lights of the fireflies reflecting off her orange eyes. It was enthralling. Her body shifted closer, barely, but enough for me to notice. My breath caught and my heart started pounding.

_What is this? What's happening to me?_

She turned her face fully toward me. "Do you like it here?"

"Yes," I answered honestly, " Very much so."

**Xxxxx**

I don't know how long we spent in there, walking, talking, _laughing. _Cauldron he had only met this girl today and he was already joking around with her. I could hardly remember the last time I had laughed like this, the full laughter that you felt in your chest, made your face red, and by the end you were panting trying to fill your lungs. The garden was _huge, _far bigger than you'd expect for a hidden room. Despite the room being dim I could see her perfectly, she still was in training leathers, the light of the fireflies reflecting off the material. Her hair was beginning to fall out of its braid and her crown was askew in her head. She spun around, her boots scratching the gravel, her mouth open as if she was about to talk. But five chimes of a bell beat her too it. Slowly, she closed her mouth.

"That's my cue," she said, her voice softer, less joyous than it had been, "C'mon, I have to go get ready." She led me through the plants and bushes and flowers. Right towards a door.

"There's been a door this whole time?" I asked, "Why did we jump through the wall if we could've used a door?"

"What's the fun in doors?" She smiled, stepping into the hall.

**Xxxxx**

**(3rd person POV)**

By the time Azriel has arrived back into the rooms he had finally fought the smile off his face. The door opened silently as he slipped inside. He informed Rhys of what he found; _Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything is safe._

"So," Mor piped up after taking another sip of her wine, "Are we going to eat or what?"

"Supper doesn't start for another half hour," Rhys said, from the other couch.

"Doesn't matter, we could take a stroll on the way, plus does anyone know where the dining hall even is?"

Azriel nodded, "I do"

"Good, lets get going."

**Xxxxx**

The High Lady was frustrated. She had just gotten out of the shower and her hair _just wouldn't do what she wanted. _Dinner started in half an hour and she had yet to get dressed or do her hair or put on her cosmetics. She needed backup.

**Xxxxx**

Blair was merciless, tugging and pulling on the High Lady's hair.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Annalise howled, "Stop pilling so damn hard!"

"Beauty is pain," Blair said simply, "There, done."

Blair placed a simple band of gold on Annalise's head. Half of her hair was in swirls on the back of her head, wile the rest of it fell down her back.

"Finally," The High Lady said, already stepping into her dress, pulling it up high enough for her to discard the towel she had wrapped around herself. Blair came over and did up the buttons in the back

The dress skimmed the floor, and was a charcoal colour that gave away to a vibrant orange as it reached the ground. Despite its long sleeves, it was scandalous with its low neckline. Probably to scandalous for someone of her position. But did she care? No.

**Xxxxx**

Annalise left her room and headed toward the dining hall about five minutes late. By the time she actually got there she was over fifteen minutes late, it's not her fault, she can only move so fast in these cauldron damned heels. She shoved open both doors, letting them open fully before walking in. All eyes turned to her. The leaders of the night court were already seated at the main table in the middle. Telen met her at the door, holding his arm out for her to loop hers through. The room had quieted some, but there was still the sight buzz of conversations bouncing off the walls. Telen led her right to her chair and pulled it out for her. With a nod and smile of thanks to him, she sat down and pulled her chair in herself.

"I apologize for my tardiness, there were a few, complications, earlier."

Blair, sitting a few seats down, snickered at that.

Servers brought out their meals quickly, normally dinners weren't so formal, but they had guests to impress. Blair had begun tearing through her meal as soon as it was set in front of her, while the others waited until they all were served.

"Well," Annalise said with a pointed look at Blair, "_Now_ we shall begin."

**Xxxxx**

The dinner wrapped up rather quickly, the clang of cutlery on plates dwindled down and many patrons left to find the nearest tavern.

Eventually only the two High Courts were left.

"Shall we carry on with our tour?" Ezra said, standing up from his seat. He extended his hand toward the high queen. She placed her hand on his and gracefully stood up. Rhysand an Feyre followed suit, standing up as well.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Feyre said, smiling. Annalise returned the smile and gestures toward the door, "Well, lets go."

Xxxxx

The streets were crowded, even more so than when they arrived. Many stopped to speak to the High Lady, leaving Ezra to point out the buildings and businesses. Music drifted through the streets, bright and fast and _alive. _A large space betweeen the alleys had people of all ages dancing. A young girl ran out and tugged on the High Lady's hand, "Dance with us!"

Annalise chuckled and grabbed the girls hand, twirling her around. Soon all members of the High Court were being dragged through a dance, and not long after the Night Court was too. They twirled and danced and laughted to the music.

Xxxxx

**(Azriels POV)**

Gods her laugh, it was even and joyful and it sounded like music. I was brought into the dance by a girl, in her teenage years I would guess, but partners soon switched and I was chest to chest with Rhys, "Well hello there stranger," he said. He smirked and leaned down dipping me, and I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbles past my lips. In return I spun him around and around until he was swaying he was so dizzy. The partners kept switching, until I came face to face with her. Her eyes shone in the dying sunlight, the golden sun lighting up her hair and casting shadows across her face. _Gods. _

"To be honest I never would have thought you could dance," she said, and poked his bicep, "You're too bulky." I couldn't help but laugh, I seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. Soon, too soon, the partners switched again.

Xxxxx

**(3rd person POV)**

The dance came to a close and the groups dispersed. The High Courts went down to the area of Warehouses and Annalise launches into her plan, "These buildings have plenty of rooms for temporary homes, while we find more comfortable residences. The warehouses are close to the hospital for the sick and there is plenty of room for children to play, currently small residences are being built for families to move into."

The tour continued until eventually they were back at the palace. They stopped outside of the Nightcourts room. "Think on it, and we will meet tomorrow morning to set up another meeting, Sleep well," Annalise said, giving a warm smile to the group before her and leaving.

Xxxxx


	3. Chapter Three

**(Annalise POV) **

The bright sunlight of dawn shone through the white curtains covering my windows. I rolled out of bed and padded toward the window, throwing the curtains open. Despite the early hour, many people were already walking through the courtyard below, couples walking, gardeners watering and weeding, children playing, all sorts of people were gathered.

I slicked my hair back into a tight braid and slipped on my training leathers before leaving my room and heading toward the armoury.

Xxxxx

Telen was already in the weapons room when I arrived. "Hey Lise, I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about training today." He smirked picking up his sword; A lot of the higher up members of the court kept their weapons in here, especially the ones meant for battle. Eventually he put down the sword in his hand, opting for a typical training one. My boots clicked against the floor as I crossed the room and pulled open the hidden door, revealing my personal collection. I attached a sword and sheath to my belt as well as attaching many daggers and short swords to my body.

"Hurry up highness, we don't have all day." Telen said, holding the door open.

Xxxxx

The coutyard tucked behind the garden was already full. People were sparing in chalk circles that were drawn sporadically across the field. Targets were set up for archers and those who threw knives and daggers.

"What do you say," Telen said, walking toward a currently empty circle, "to going up against me?"

The look on his face was smug, I just couldn't wait to wipe it off.

"I say yes, that is only, if you're willing to get your ass kicked."

"Awful sure of yourself now, aren't you?"

"Just admitting the truth."

By now both of us were within the white chalk lines, circling each other like predator. I didn't let him get the first move. I brought my sword down upon his, a distraction for the blow to come. He left his stomach defenceless, a perfect opportunity for a solid kick. His sword dropped as his body curled in for a moment, before he rose up to his full height, he lunged. Blow for blow we matched each other, back and forth, like a dance of war. My sword carried up, knocking it out of his hand; it landed a few feet out of the circle. My sword gleamed in the sun as I brought it level to his throat, every step I took forward, he took one back, until the heels of his books were skimming the line. "Turn around," I commanded, a smile on my face. His eyes clouded with confusion but he blinked it away within seconds. "I did say you would get your ass kicked."

The kick wasn't all that hard, just hard enough to knock his knees out of the circle and leave a dusty footprint on his ass. "C'mon, we have more training to do Telen, we can't just sit on the ground one day." I extend my arm out to help him stand, he grabs it and pulls me down. "One day your Going to lay for all those things you say." He chuckles.

Xxxxx

**(Azriels POV) **

I was already walking through the castle by the time the sun rose. Swords clashed and voices murmured in the distance, I follow these sounds. I'mThe training grounds already had people fighting in the rings and they were laughing and joking. Rose and lemon suddenly filled my nose, flipping around I saw her. She was with a guy, her third in command, and they were joking with each other. _Something about him makes me want to punch him in the face. _

They stepped into one of the rings, circling each other. Sunlight glinted of her sword as she swung it, again and again, meeting him blow for blow every time. She was a phenomenal fighter, swift and cunning. I almost chuckled when she kicked his ass out of the ring.

Xxxxx

The mess hall was a lot rowdier than it was yesterday. The sounds of Singing and laughing bounced off the walls and filled the room. Ezra and Blair were at one of the tables, laughing over something Lillith had said. Harlow was beside Ezra too, quietly chuckling. After grabbing food from the buffet table Rhys and Feyre walked over to the table beside the High Court. Mor, Amren and I filled in beside them. "So..." Mor drawled, "Are we coming back for another meeting." Feyre and Rhys eyes connected, "I think so," Rhys said breaking her stare. The food was delicious and based on the look on Mors face, she thought so to. "Oh Cauldron," she practically moaned, "We _need _to figure out how to make this." The mess hall quieted as the doors flung open and she stepped in, her hair messy and sweat covering her face. Her third was at her side, nudging her with his elbow toward the table. Cheers and jests rang from the table they were heading toward. She smoothed down her glossy hair with a hand as she sat down. Immediately my eyes were pulled toward her, and she must have sensed it as her eyes snapped towards mine. She smiled and waved slightly before being billed back into the conversation by Blair. "Hmm," Mor said, never one to miss anything, "What was that look for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say shoveling food into my mouth.

"Really, so you're totally clueless that you were just making love eyes at the High Lady?"

I shook my head, "I don't make love eyes."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night," She mutters, sending the finality in my tone. Feyre however, seems more intrigued than ever.

"Crushing on the High Lady Huh?" She arches her brow, raising her glass to her lips.

"No," my voice was gruff, head still bowed into my plate.

"C'Mon Az seriously? Spill it!" Rhys piped up, ever the gossip. I shook my head, and if I got any closer to the food by now my nose would have been it.

"Excuse me," a light voice said, a voice that I knew awfully well. Annalise was standing behind Feyre and addressing the group.

"I have some business to attend to and am not quite sure if I'll be back before your departure. I do hope you consider our offer and you may arrange another meeting with Ezra if you wish." She looked each of us in the eye, bowing slightly before walking off. Telen, Lillith and Blair trailed behind her, and with a glance over I notice Harlow has disappeared too. Ezra makes his way over, long confident strides that lead him over in a matter of seconds. He bowed very slightly at the waist before he began talking,

"A scount will be stationed near your chambers for the rest of your stay, simply ask them to take you to me if you wish to arrange another meeting." He nods at each of us before turning on his heal and walking out.

"We should talk about it," Mor said, "arranging another meeting, I mean."

"Not here, you never know who could be listening," said Amren, her grey eyes flickering around the room.

All I could do is nod.

————

"So, how are we feeling?" Mor asks as soon as the door slips shut. She flops onto the chair, dropping her jacket and kicking off her shoes on the way down.

"Good I think," Feyre answers, "I have nothing to complain about."

"Should we set up another meeting?" Rhys asks the question that has been buzzing around our heads since breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah I think we should," feyre sits down beside Mor, kicking her feet over the armrest, "id like to see more of the city."

"So it's agreed, we'll come back."

————

There was indeed a scout waiting outside, a few steps away to allow privacy, but not so far that one wouldn't recognize their purpose. At a few murmured words from Rhys the scout was off down the hall, gesturing us to follow.

The office was essentially the same as the last time I'd been in it. Ezra was already at his desk, flipping through pages and jotting down notes on another piece of paper. He looked up when the door opened, a warm smile crossing his face.

"Come in, Have a seat," he says, waving us over toward the desk. He shuffled the papers into a stack, placing them on the edge of the desk. Rhys and Feyre sit whereas Mor,Amren, And I stand behind them.

"We wish to arrange another meeting," Feyre blurts out, skipping all pleasantries.

"Perfect," Ezra grabs out a book filled with dates. They start debating over times and dates and the duration of the stay. The drawer of Ezra's desk began to rumble, violently. With a creak the drawer shot open and a key floated out, floated, as in with no guidance from anyone. The bookcase shifted over roughly two feet as the key drifted closer to the wall. The key flittered over and fit itself into the keyhole, that I really don't think was there before. The key turned in the lock and the wall popped open with a hiss. Annalise hurried through, her face pale. Her sword was strapped to her belt and it clanged against the buckles on her pants with every step she took. With a flick of her wrist the hidden door slammed shut and the bookcase shuttered as it was pulled back into place. The key flew over to her hand before she dropped it on the desk.

"How was the meeting?" Ezra asked, a humor similar to mockery coating his voice.

"As expected, we'll do a recap on it tonight." She collapsed onto the sofa by the window. She looks up and her eyes are blown wide as she realizes that we were in the room. She shoots up and smooths down her clothes, instantly putting on a courtly appearance.

"My sincerest apologies, I- I didn't see you."

Rhys chuckles, "It's quite alright, we are well aware of how tiring meetings can be."

Something in his smile warmed her face, not in the blushing way but in the way that part of the hard stone exterior she just put up smoothed over.

"It is like talking to a wall," she joked, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Anyway," Ezra continued, "when would you like to come back for this meeting..."

I should've been paying attention, I know I should. But the light has lit up her face, showing the sharp lines and smooth curves of her face. She was flicking through a book she found on the table, correcting Ezra when he said the wrong date occasionally.

"Keep your mouth open much longer and you'll catch flies," a voice hissed behind me. My head flipped to see Harlow standing by the doorway, I slowly closed by mouth.

"How did you sneak up on me?"

"It's Simple Shadowsinger, i can bend light and force your shadows to dissipate into nothing. Your shadows run from me."

"Not the time to be intimidating our guests Harlow," Lise's voice was Stern as she fixed a pointed look at Harlow.

"I'm not intimidating, I'm _informing. _How often do you think they see lightgatherers?"

The two females stared each other down until eventually Harlow throwing her hands up in surrender.

Eventually the date of the next meeting was decided and our court left the office and winnowed home.


End file.
